percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rena Taylor
Rena is a daughter of Lyssa, goddess of rage and insanity. Appearances Atrox Triad Rena is among the Lyssa campers taunting Aria Elenoar at the beginning of the story. It is not specified whether she joins the triad or is killed. JUSTICE COLLAB *Same dimension as The Primordials Awake After leaving Camp Half-Blood, Rena runs into two other half-bloods,Max Grey and Anastasia Crick. Even though they originally distrust eachother, it is found that they share a common enemy- the Olympians. Together they form an alliance to attempt to make the Olympians pay for their crimes. (More detail to be added later, must meet with other collab writers) History Rena was brought to camp when she was six years old. Her father had been killed in a monster attack years before.She was stuck in the Hermes cabin like the children of all the minor gods. Her mother, Lyssa, appeared to her in a dream when she was 15, telling her to join the Titan army. She did. But she didn't really support them; she just wanted to see the gods go down. She accepted Percy's acceptance agreement after the titans lost, simply because thier was no where else to go. But she got tired of it, and left camp.Her mother constantly advises her through her dreams, and occasionally in person. Appearance Rena highly resembles her mother, with long black hair and pale features.Her eyes are usually brown like her father's, but she occasionally has the power to turn them into her mother's: shifting color from lurid red to dark purple to deep black. Whenever someone looks into her eyes in this state, thier mind is overwhelmed with images of thier worst fears and deepest regrets. People have been known to go insane within seconds of this effect. Personality Rena is extremely tempermental,like most of Lyssa's children. She has an intense hatred of the Olympians. On the rare occurence she does make an allegiance, she is very loyal. Her fatal flaw is the same as all of the children of Lyssa- She can't control her temper. Powers Madness Eyes-''' Madness Eyes, a rare ability among the children of Lyssa, alows Rena to change her eyes to resemble her mother's- shifting color from red to purple to black. when anyone looks into her eyes in this state, their mind is overwhelmed with horrifying images that have been known to drive people insane within seconds. '''Furor Mist- Furor Mist is a bright red smoke that, when inhaled, can cause insane hallucinations that last for days. Rena has the ability to control or create this mist, though she's still suceptable to it's effects. 'Fit of Rage-' Rena can temporarily throw herself into a 'Fit of Rage', which basically makes her destroy everything she's looking at, giving her highly enhanced strength and speed, but this tires her greatly, so she can usually only hold this state for a few minutes, and even then she usually passes out. 'Animal control-' Since her mother's sacred animal is the rabid dog, Rena has control over any rabid animal(though it works best with canines). Weapon Rena's weapon is Rabiem, her celestial bronze scythe, that collapses into a necklace. It automatically expands about 5 seconds after it is unclasped, and collapses when you hit a mechanism on the hilt. Category:Children of Lyssa Category:Nickystellar Category:JUSTICE Category:Rena Taylor